Problem: What is the sum of all positive integer solutions less than or equal to $20$ to the congruence $13(3x-2)\equiv 26\pmod 8$?
Answer: We can simplify as follows:
\begin{align*}
13(3x-2)&\equiv 26 &\pmod 8\\
3x-2&\equiv 2 &\pmod 8\\
3x&\equiv 4 &\pmod 8\\
9x&\equiv 4\cdot 3 &\pmod 8\\
x&\equiv 12 &\pmod 8\\
x&\equiv 4 &\pmod 8
\end{align*}So $x=4+8n$ is a solution for all $n$ and all solutions are of this form. The solutions in the range $0<x\le 20$ are $4,12,20$, so their sum is $4+12+20=\boxed{36}$.